Perfume Cerezo
by ayanami.eren.9
Summary: el (1")... ella cuenta como sucedió que su gran amor un día se volvió uno con ella de como dos personas que se aman pasan de ser hielo a transformar todo un mundo ...!


**Perfume Cerezo (fanfic by: Andy Resonance) **

Anoche estuve con el. No sabía que era el hasta que escuché Su voz. De inmediato le evoqué, le añoré, le deseé. Con el primer "hola" le quise cerca. Con mi "hola" lo supo y me siguió el juego. Sin pensarlo estaba en el lugar de siempre golpeando esa puerta metálica con mi llave como siempre. Al abrir la puerta su mirada fue diciente, sensual, abierta. Franca. Llevaba días deseándome y ya se le notaba.

Entré, cerré la puerta a mi espalda y no espero. Ese beso pronosticaba la tormenta que minutos después viviríamos. Ese beso profundo y ansioso. Su lengua dulce me embriagó y el primer gemido llegó a sus oídos como esa música hipnótica que te es imposible desobedecer. Tenía mi cabeza con sus dos manos y al escuchar el segundo gemido, casi al tiempo que el primero, agarro mi rosa cabellera para asegurar que mi boca no escapara a la exploración efusiva de su lengua mientras con la otra mano me sujeto hacia el.

Desde la nuca fue bajando por la espalda y llego a mi cadera. Con firmeza me llevo hacia su enorme miembro erecto notorio aún con el pantalón como cárcel.

Me excité más y volví a gemir. Sé cuánto le excitan mis gemidos. Me lo ha dicho mil veces. Tomo mi mano, la que estaba en sus nalgas, y la llevo hacia su miembro aún atrapado entre el bóxer. El pantalón ya estaba en el suelo y yo… tan mojada que no podía evitar el aroma que tanto le atrae. Bajé su bóxer y ese miembro monumental me dio un primer orgasmo sólo de recordarlo penetrando mis entrañas.

Entonces me giro para acariciar mis senos y poder meter su añorada mano entre mi pantalón. Sus dedos traviesos no perdieron tiempo e invadieron mi sexo con avidez. Frotaron, halaron, se mojaron y penetraron de a uno. Gemí de nuevo y ya mi pantalón estaba en el suelo también. Con habilidad de Anbu bajo y beso mis nalgas, las palmeo y gemí más fuerte. Busco mi vagina y su lengua furtiva la saboreó, la lamió, la penetró.

Ya no aguanté y me desnudé de la cintura hacia abajo, completa. Con un giro hábil quedamos frente a frente y bajé. Quería lamer su miembro. Quería comérmelo. Comencé a lamer, a chupar, y su éxtasis fue generoso.

Fuimos a su habitación y allí terminamos de desnudarnos. Me recostó sobre la cama de un empujón y me vine por segunda vez. Dulcemente se recostó a mi lado y me beso de nuevo. En un segundo el calor aumentó al máximo y ya éramos dos quienes gemíamos. Bajo por el cuello, los senos, el ombligo y finalmente encontró mi sexo dispuesto para lo que el quisiera. Mientras me lamía se masturbaba y yo me complacía deseando lo que llegaría pronto.

-Dame tu miembro Sasuke- te dije y tú, deseoso, obedeciste. -

¿Así?- preguntaste metiendo poco a poco ese miembro palpitante y caliente entre mi vagina ávida de ti. Me torturaste un momento, yendo despacio, muy lento, muy suave. Enloquecí y te pedí más. Me torturaste y volviste a chupar mi clítoris sensible. Imposible resistir.

–¡Dámela ahora!- te ordené entre jadeos y en el segundo justo en que cerré mis ojos sentí que me la clavaste sin piedad.

-Mmmm… Aaaaaahhh- …- síiiiii, asíiiii- .. y me penetraste un momento. Despacio… profundo. Sis manos jugueteaban con mis senos y mi clítoris. Sé que te gusta. Sé que te encanta verme a tu merced. Ahora yo quería dominar.

Te recosté de espaldas y comencé a besarte de pies a cabeza. Volví a tu miembro y lo chupé sin detenerme.

–Me voy a venir y no quiero!- jadeaste. Me detuve entonces y me posé sobre ti. Abrí mis piernas como te gusta y me clavé tu gran miembro. Lo devoré, me lo comía entero cada vez que subía y bajaba. Cada vez que te cabalgaba,

-Mmmmmm… ¿Te gusta?... ¿Así?... Aaaaaahhhh! Saaaaasssuuukkee...

Comenzamos desenfrenadamente a movernos, la penetración se hizo cada vez más profunda y deliciosa, la velocidad aumentó y mis gemidos fueron gritos de inmenso placer. Te excitabas más y tus embates fueron más agresivos.

– Síiii… asíiii… asíiiii… aaaaaahhhhhh- Aaaaagggghhhhh!-

Hiciste que llegara dos veces durante esos embates y finalmente, cuando lograste explotar, provocaste un último orgasmo. Ese que te hace desear nuestro próximo encuentro. Mi querido Sasuke...


End file.
